From Paramella with Affection
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: How Those Sobers spin-off. The Paramella sisters are fall in love with two Decepticons and they're want to prove their love. Megatron/OC, Lockdown/OC


**From Paramella With Affection  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This is a story about the spin-off of 'HOW THOSE SOBERS' where my OC, Marsha and Amanda Paramella are fall in love with Lockdown and Megatron respectively. If both of that sisters are fall in love, does I have a proof that they're loving their partners? Let's find out!**

There are one helicopter and the muscle car are arrive at the one unknown place, transforming into the robot mode. That sisters are walking toward the place and staring to the Decepticons.  
"Why are you want to take us here?" asked Megatron.  
"Because I want to show you there is one place that we can proving something," replied Amanda.  
"Proving something? Do you want to give me a throphy, Marsha?" asked Lockdown.  
"You and your throphy! Can you talking any topics unless that thing?" asked Marsha.  
"Sis, I think that bounty hunter is very love you," said Amanda.  
"How could you talk to me like that!" scolded Marsha.  
Then, Lockdown is showing his hook toward the elder Paramella and he says, "No, no, no…Please show me where is your throphy and give it to me,"  
"If I say, I don't have, I mean I don't!"  
"You're such a stuborn girl, Marsha. Maybe I don't want to help you next time,"  
Marsha is thinking of something. "Okay, I'll give you that throphy, but in one condition,"  
"Sis, please don't telling them the nonsense thing," said Amanda.  
"Don't worry, Amanda. I have a good idea,"  
That two sisters are hiding somewhere else, whispering each other.  
"Sis, I think that Decepticons are want to eat us," whispered Amanda.  
"Don't you worry, Amanda. Actually, they're want something," whispered Marsha.  
"They're want of what?"  
"Affection,"  
"Affection? Are you mad, sis?"  
"Do you know that we're love them, yeah! I love Lockdown. And you love Megatron. Do you?"  
"Now, I know,"  
"So, we need to take after them. Soon, they're loving us so we can destroy the Autobots,'  
"I hope they're want it!"  
Both of them are screaming and cheering each other.  
"But wait! I have one good suggestion to show you," said Marsha, then she take off one belt from her pocket and wearing it.  
"What is that, sis?" asked Amanda.  
"This is a belt that invented for appearing the hologram image of that user,"  
"But what the relation of this?"  
"Look at me,"  
When Marsha pressing one button on that belt, the hologram image of her appears, it is bigger then herself.  
"Sis, that image is too big!" said Amanda, surprised.  
"Now, the Decepticons are cannot ruin us!" said Marsha.  
"But what about me?"  
"Hey, you damn sisters! You have your own superpower, you fool girl!"  
"Oh, I know it!"  
The elder Paramella switches off that belt and.."Now, we return to that robots. They're waiting for us,"  
Both of them are walking toward that two Decepticons.  
"You damn sisters, are you ready?" asked Megatron.  
"We're ready now, robots," replied Marsha.  
"Sis, I'm scared," said Amanda.  
"Amanda, don't be scared. Nothing can happen to you,"  
Then, Megatron walking toward Amanda and taking her up. The younger Paramella gasps for a while.  
"Me-Megatron, I-I-I don't want it!" said Amanda.  
"You sweetie Amanda, can you give attention to me?" asked Megatron, kissing her.  
"I-I-I can give it, if you not chastise me," replied Amanda.  
"Say it frequently,"  
"I give it to you, Megatron. I love you," Amanda replying his kiss softly.  
"I love you too, Amanda," replied Megatron, stroking her hair with his fingers softly and moving it down to her back and slowly stroking it. Amanda panting for a while and her hands is touching his lips and she kissing him passionately.  
"Amanda, you're hot human lady," said Megatron, then he laughing.  
"Hey, you're very cool robot that I ever seen," replied Amanda.  
Megatron is transform into the vehicle mode. Both of them are lefting that scene.  
Meanwhile, Marsha is looking up toward Lockdown.  
"Marsha, do you want to give me the throphy?" asked the bounty hunter.  
"Yeah, I'll give it. And I'll tell you what the throphy that you can get," replied Marsha.  
After that, Lockdown taking her up and kissing her. Marsha feel excited and then she is sleeping on his chestplate, she is purring silently.  
"Lockdown, can you take me somewhere else?" asked Marsha.  
"Yes, yes, yes…I'll take you anywhere that you want to go, as long as you give me the throphy after this," replied Lockdown, then he transform into the vehicle mode and take her somewhere.

* * *

_Scene 1 : Megatron/Amanda_

* * *

12.30 A.M. At the closen building very far from Detroit city,  
The helicopter is landing safely, transform into the robot mode. Amanda is staring toward Megatron and gives him a flying-kiss.  
"What does it mean?" asked Megatron.  
"Hey, don't you know? I've just kissing you, you know?" replied Amanda.  
That sentences makes Megatron feels something, he wants to get Amanda as his lover.  
"What?" asked Amanda, when Megatron wants to touch her.  
"You don't want your lover to give his love to you?" asked Megatron.  
"I want it, but in one condition…"  
Amanda is using her new power which that power that controls Megatron and later…he's dissappear!  
A few minutes later, Amanda is opening her eyes and trying to get after Megatron. Unfortunately, she failed to find him. He's gone!  
"Megatron! Megatron! Please come to me! I'm doesn't mean to hate you! Please! Please!" screamed Amanda.  
Then, she feels something strange to her. She feels that Megatron's chestplate is hitting her back and both of his hands holding her shoulder and moving up and down to her body and stops at her hips, then Amanda screaming loudly, calling her lover. After that, Megatron is kissing her neck and whispers to her.. "Your scream cannot stop me to taste you, human lady,". Amanda is delighted of his action and she turning herself opposite him, her hands are wrapping between his neck and his shoulder.. and replying his kiss.  
"Hey, Megatron! You're look like me," said Amanda.  
Actually, Amanda's new power makes Megatron become human-size Transformers. But that power is loose in a few hours. So both of them must move to get their love.  
"Come on, Amanda. I know that you're want this," said Megatron, touching her body and making her laying down to the floor. The younger Paramella smiling to him sweetly and gives him some attractive moves, that makes the Decepticon tyrant feel excited to taste Amanda. Now, Megatron is on the top of Amanda puts both of his hands on her waist and he starts hitting against her, then he is repeatly kissing her neck and licking it. Amanda moaning loudly as she likes it and her hands are holding Megatron, then she moving her fingers and touching him until he looks enjoying of her action. Later, he wake up and looking over Amanda's body and moves his hand to touch it softly to find any target spot as he want to hear her sweet voice to makesure he can made another action after this. Now, Amanda is making her own affectionate sound.  
"I'm sure you like it, Amanda," said Megatron, smirks.  
"Yeah, I like your touch. Can you move your hand again?" said Amanda.  
"And are you want to touch me?"  
"Of course I want it! You're so hot!"  
Both of them are touching their partners slowly, when both of them are finding their partner's special spot, they're groaning passionately and then, they're hugging each other, to get their affection and they're keep kissing and touching their partner. After they're broking their kiss, Megatron is begging to Amanda for the entrance, "Amanda, if you're really love me, can you open up yours?". At the first appeal, Amanda refusing him as she don't know what does Megatron want from her. Then, he biting her bottom lips and that makes Amanda opening her mouth immediately, without hesitation Megatron is inserting his glossa into her mouth, we see that he is exploring every inch of hers. Megatron is very hot Decepticon and Amanda is melting to him, touching him to make him keep making it, finally he win in that action as Amanda is willing him to do that, then he wake up with full of sensual and looking after Amanda, he see that some blood is flowing down from her lips, he sucking it and tasting her, Amanda moaning excitedly, she knows that her partner is likes the tastefulness of herself, decides to call his name enticely.  
"Me-Megatron," said Amanda.  
"You say what?" asked Megatron, stroking her cheek softly.  
"Megatron,"  
"Say my name louder, Amanda,"  
"Megatron!"  
"You have a sweet voice, Amanda. I want you always say my name,"  
"Allright..Megatron…" Then, Megatron is laying on the floor, thus Amanda is moving up to her partner, then she touching his chestplate and kissing the Decepticon logo on it. Megatron is throwing his voice attractively. The younger Paramella giggles for a while.  
And then, Amanda is on the top of Megatron, looking over the frontside of him. Her hands are moving down starts from his headplate, then she stroking his audio case and moving down to his neck and moving down to his chestplate, Amanda is groaning softly, saying his name.  
"Keep your voice louder. I love your voice," said Megatron, that makes Amanda saying his name loudly and moving her hands down to his hips and softly stroking them, Megatron throwing his voice longer.  
"How do you know these tricks to touch your partner? I think you've do this before," said Megatron.  
That sentences makes Amanda stops touching him, maybe she is sulked.  
"What do you mean with I've to do this before?" asked Amanda.  
"Actually, you haven't to do this to any human before, do you?" asked Megatron.  
The younger Paramella angrily getting her face closer to him and inserting her tongue into his mouth and he welcoming her entrance, Megatron looks enjoying of her move and sucking hers. After she broking it,  
"Listen here, Megatron. I'm never do this to any guys out there," said Amanda.  
"You never do this before?" asked Megatron.  
"Actually, I'm so lonely. I want my own boyfriend,"  
"The beautiful human lady like you usually have your own mate,"  
"Huh! You say what? There are lots of guys are trying to flirt me but no one that I accept them,"  
"But why?"  
"There are two reasons. One, I hate the hypocrite guys. Two, I'm just like if non-human like you to be my boyfriend,"  
"But what about Johari?"  
"Johari is just my classmates, not more than that. And you're my lover, the 'guy' that I love most,"  
"If you like non-human like me, why do you love the traitor too?"  
"Traitor? You mean, Starscream? Sorry, I hate him! He is almost killing me! And you know what? Before you come to save me, he was raping me. But I want only you become my lover, not him! Because..you're so hot..and you looks cute,"  
"That's why you like me,"  
"Yeah, you're right," Then, Amanda is placing her finger to his lips and kissing him softly, then she moves her lips down to his chin and finally she stops her kiss on his neck, then she licking it until her partner react with hers. Then he grabbing her body and turning themselves in opposite way, I mean Megatron is on the top of Amanda, he with full of desire replying her kiss on her lips and he locking it and moving down to her neck and stops at her chest and sucking it passionately. Amanda is groaning with full of enjoyable, saying his name once again .  
"You're damn sweet, Amanda. I like a palatable human lady like you," said Megatron.  
"What the cute kiss that you have, Megatron. Do it longer," said Amanda.  
Then, she is closing her eyes to feel what does she can feel if Megatron is tasting her. And her mind is thinking of her lover (Megatron) while her partner is kissing her and his hand is touching her body, Amanda is calling his name again, sensually.  
"My lover, Amanda," said Megatron passionately.  
"Yeah," replied the younger Paramella.  
"I'm so lucky to have girl which have a beautiful body like you," The Decepticon tyrant is placing his hand to her soft and sponge-wrapped breast and harshly squeezing it. Amanda is feeling excited once again and sometimes she moaning in little pain as she can't take of his harsh touch.  
"Me-Megatron, that's ah-hurts. Don't you-d-do it m-more?" asked Amanda.  
"Why do you want more? Is that hurts you, don't you?" asked Megatron.  
"Yeah, that's ah-hurt me. But I like it. Your touch is very interesting,"  
"These thing are so nice. Can you take care after them just for me?"  
"Maybe, I will," replied Amanda, then Megatron inserting his hands underneath her pink blouse to touch up her body and stops at her back to find after her bra-hook to take it off. After that, he insert his hand in each her short blouses sleeves and roughly take out her bra-strips. And then he put in his hands underneath her clothes to take out hers and finally her orange bra is off from hers. He kissing it and throwing it somewhere, now Amanda see Megatron biting his lips as he likes to see her beautiful breasts underneath her blouse. Amanda gasps for a while then she surrender to her partner when he hardly lifting up her blouse and Megatron eagerly tasting her exposed breasts, by touching, kissing, licking, and anything that he wants as long as his partner keep groaning and calling his name and finally they're going to the final stage. Both of them are throwing out their voice louder. They're satisfied with their action.  
"Amanda, I like yours," said Megatron.  
"Me too," replied Amanda, then she lifting down her blouse to cover her breasts, she feels in coldness and decides to get a nap with her lover. While Megatron is laying down on the floor and then his curse to be smaller is gone, I mean he is become like a normal Transformers, she climbing up to him, placing her head on his chestplate and getting a nap.  
"You're such a virile-bot, Megatron. I hope you can do this better soon," said Amanda.  
"You too, Amanda. Your damn hot body gives me feel strange," replied Megatron.  
"Strange like what?"  
"Nothing, just I want to say, I love you, human girl,"  
"I love you, grey hell robot!"  
Now, both of them are sleeping together.  
At the next day, Megatron is waking up and he see that Amanda is purring on the top of him.  
"Amanda, Amanda.." said Megatron.  
"What do you doing there? I want to get a nap.." replied Amanda.  
"Is that wrong that I want to wake you up?"  
"Not..". "But…I want to get more sleep at yours.."  
"Next time, Amanda. We have more thing that we want to do,"  
"Allright.." Both of them are waking up and starts their new day, kissing each other.  
"I love you, Megatron," said Amanda.  
"I love you too, Amanda… and take care after yours to me.." said Megatron.  
Amanda giggles to him. "Okay, I'll take it.."

* * *

_Scene 2: Lockdown/Marsha_

* * *

At the one another place, the muscle car is stops here, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Hey, Lockdown! I want to show you that the throphy is hiding somewhere," said Marsha.  
"I don't want you're talking too much. I'm just want my throphy," replied Lockdown.  
"Okay, okay, okay, I give that throphy to you right now,"  
Then, the elder Paramella is pressing something on her belt and the giant hologram of herself appears opposite Lockdown.  
"See, you want it?" asked Marsha.  
"Yes, yes, yes..Of course I want it, especially," replied Lockdown, then he become closer to his partner and showing his hook to her while his left hand is holding her hips while Marsha placing her hands to his chestplate and massaging it softly. Both of them are kissing each other and they're feeling of love is coming after them. After their kiss are broken, Marsha is smiling to him and stroking his headplate softly.  
"Marsha, give me that throphy," persuaded Lockdown.  
"I'm sure you're can't wait for it! Okay, I'll give it to you," replied Marsha, then she makes Lockdown laying down to the floor while Marsha is on the top of him excitely holding his hook arm and slowly stroking it, then she kissing that hook and suddenly, the bounty hunter pulling her down closer to his faceplate, that makes Marsha had lightly injured on her face (sliced by his hook) and her body had been touched by him.  
"Marsha, why don't you tell me that you're hurt?" asked Lockdown.  
"I'm hurt?" Marsha is shocked.  
After that, Lockdown lovely licking that scars to get her blood and sucking it. The elder Paramella groaning with full of sense and pain and she wants to reply his action. Finally, she gives him a passionate kiss on his lips and entering her tongue into his mouth and tasting him, then she become enjoyable when her tongue is meet and hold in tightly with his glossa thus they're tasting their partner each other. After everything is done, they're starts stroking their partner softly.  
"Now, I can feel something," said Lockdown.  
"Say it," said Marsha.  
"I feel you have a special characterictics that makes me loves you,"  
"Oh, my love hunter…," Then, Marsha is kissing her partner affectionately and his black hand is touching her cheek and then placing on her lips and begging for the entrance, Marsha welcoming him and she see that his finger is touching her tongue then she replying that action, she placing her finger to his lips and begging for the entrance. When Lockdown welcoming her, she moving her finger to touch his glossa and finally their lips are meet and keep tasting each other. And then, he win in their love game.  
"Nice taste, Marsha," said Lockdown, touching her face.  
"You too, Lockdown," replied Marsha, moving her hand down to his neck until it stops to his chestplate.  
"Can you tell me when you give me your throphy?"  
"Get it now,"  
"When?"  
"Now!"  
After that, they're turning themselves on the floor, now Lockdown is on the top of Marsha placing the end of his hook at her neck while his left hand moving up, starts from her legs and then he moving up his hand that makes Marsha feels enjoyed with his touch. Then, his hand is stops at her inner thigh and slowly rubbing them. The elder Paramella gasps for a while and she feels stimulated as he found her special spot that makes her moaning loudly.  
"Don't touch it, Lockdown! Don't!" said Marsha following with her attractive groans.  
But her petition not makes Lockdown stops touching her otherwise he keep doing it and Marsha become breathless and move up her hips as she is surrender to her lover.. "Lockdown, no.."  
Then, the bounty hunter is placing his lips to her neck and kissing it and he says, "No, no, no… You're such a hot lady that I ever seen. Maybe you're the bounty that I looking for," Marsha nodding her head slowly and the bounty hunter says again, "My love bounty, Marsha, you have a hot body and your mind is in ecstasy. I love it very much as long as I am,". That sentences makes Marsha moaning loudly, she excited with his words.  
While Lockdown is stroking her thigh, Marsha makes her own attractive sound to makes him more active to make his action. "Keep groaning, Marsha. Your body is going hotter now," persuaded Lockdown, makes her throwing out her voice longer and louder. Then, the bounty hunter is touching her sensitive area and makes her feel excited once again.  
"Actually, the throphy that you're looking for…" said Marsha. "That thing that you're touch now,"  
"You mean, here?" asked Lockdown, wake up and touching that area again, softly.  
"Yeah, there. There! Keep touching it!"  
"Why do you want me to touch it?"  
"Actually, I'm still virgin ones,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Although I'm going to 23, I'm still don't have doing this. I'm going single without guys until I meet with you, Lockdown. In the short note, I'm never touched by any guys, even Raul and Eddie, until now,"  
"And I'm the first one to touch yours,"  
"Yeah,"  
Marsha is unzipping her black trouser's zip and take off the button of it. Then, she lets Lockdown lifting down her trousers, exposing her fair, fluffy thighs and long beautiful legs. Now, Marsha is wearing purple shirt, and black panties, and at her inner right thigh has a black-coloured tattoo written 'Lockdown'.  
When Marsha widening her legs straight to him, he passionately kissing her thigh and moving his lips to her sensitive area and he says, "You have drawing my name on yours? What a great bounty,"  
"Now, you're like it, right, Lockdown? I keep it just for you," replied Marsha, then she makes her sensual voice softly.  
Without wasting any time, he puts himself into his partner and keep tasting her while Marsha is enjoying of his action. She feels that her partner is continuously touching her sensitive area.  
"I think I will lose my virginity to you," said Marsha.  
"So, you want me to do it?" asked Lockdown.  
"It's up to you. Maybe you can do that,"  
Marsha is feel in passion due of his action, she feels that his intimate area is hitting with hers, thus she can feel some fluids flowing out into her intimate area, she knows that she had almost losing her virginity, she is crying slowly, the bounty hunter is the first guy that touching her in their love-making.  
"Marsha, am I have your throphy yet?" asked Lockdown.  
"Maybe yes, maybe not," replied Marsha.  
"What the real thing is?"  
"Insert yours into me…Keep touching until I'm get…"  
Her statement stops a while when Lockdown is touching her sensitive area and tasting it intently. He inserting his finger into hers and keep playing with it until Marsha moaning loudly with some little pain and a few minutes later, they're getting into the climax level, Lockdown pulling out his finger from hers and he is satisfies with his affection to Marsha. The elder Paramella feels that there are some red liquid flowing out from hers, now she is crying and her tears flowing down to the floor, realises she is not virgin anymore.  
Both of them are laying on the floor side by side, Marsha is wearing back her trousers, she feels some pain and slowly placing her head beside Lockdown's and she says..  
"I feel that you're loving me," said Marsha.  
"How do you know that I'm loving you?" asked Lockdown.  
"If you're not loving me, why do you treating me recently?"  
"I see.."  
"Lockdown, I want to tell you something,"  
"Telling you what?"  
"I'm lose of my virginity to you. Thanks, my love hunter. This is my first time I've did that,"  
"Makesure you give me a throphy after this,"  
"Hey, I gave you that throphy recently,"  
"I mean, later,"  
"Allright,"  
Both of them are kissing each other. After their kiss are broken, Marsha whispers to him,  
"Lockdown, I want to tell you that I've got your love-seed," said Marsha.  
"What do you nonsense talking about?" asked Lockdown.  
"I'm going pregnant of yours,"  
"Stop talking the nonsense,"  
"Look at me, I'm feeling sick today, and I feel..something is alive in me,"  
"Are you sure you're pregnant of mine?"  
"Yeah…"  
"That's proven our love are tied together.."  
"And then… Actually I'm just kidding!"  
"What? How dare you teasing to me like that?" Both of them are touching with teasing their partner.  
And then, the battery of giant hologram belt is empty so Marsha is going to normal human ones.  
"Okay, stop! Stop! Lockdown, I'm just kidding recently. So, don't hurt because of me," said Marsha.  
"Next time, don't say like that," replied Lockdown.  
"Okay,"  
Both of them are gives their partner the lovely kiss before they're going to sleep side by side.  
"I love you, Lockdown," said Marsha.  
"I love you too, Marsha. My love throphy," replied Lockdown.  
Finally, they're asleep.  
At the next day, Marsha is wake up and Lockdown is still beside her, whispering of some love-words to her, that makes Marsha fall in her nap once again. She is crying due her willness to give her virginity to the bounty hunter, at the same time, she is finally proving her love to him. "Lockdown, this is my clue that I love you,"

* * *

_Scene 3: That's all, pals!_

* * *

The End.

**A/N: Maybe you're confused are the Paramella sisters are in human or Transformers version? Actually, those sisters are in human version. Amanda changing Megatron into the human-sized robot with her superpower while Marsha is getting her giant hologram image with her machine to be with Lockdown.  
Give me a review to give me more ideas for more stories.  
You think who are the best pairing? Lockdown/Marsha or Megatron/Amanda ? Go to my profile to vote them!**


End file.
